La Chute
by Eanna Elendil
Summary: DOUZE MOIS, DOUZE MANGEMORTS - La nuit du 31 octobre 1981, la Marque s'est effacée sur son bras, et Bellatrix a tout perdu.


**Note d'auteur**** : ****Ce texte est un des 12 que j'ai écrits pour le concours organisé par Litsiu et Ayame sur HPF, "Mangemorts Inc." ! Le but est simple : douze mois, douze Mangemorts, douze textes !**

• **Mois : **Octobre  
• **Mangemort : **Bellatrix Lestrange

**Je n'avais jamais écrit sur elle de son point de vue (du moins, là ça ne me vient pas), donc c'est assez nouveau, et clairement ce n'est pas un personnage facile à traiter pour moi, tant sa personnalité incarne ce que je rejette chez les gens et ce que je ne voudrais jamais être x)**

**Mais bon, j'ai essayé, j'espère que ça vous plaira !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Halloween. Bellatrix gardait de cette fête à Poudlard un souvenir incomparable. Les citrouilles, les décorations, l'ambiance plus effrayante que jamais, les première année à terroriser… C'était probablement sa soirée préférée, et chaque année elle s'était surpassée pour la rendre inoubliable pour bien d'autres élèves – un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle pensa au petit Lucius Malefoy qui avait réveillé tous les dortoirs de Serpentard par son hurlement de terreur, en découvrant un rat égorgé dans son lit.

Malefoy avait toujours été un public très satisfaisant pour ses farces d'Halloween, peureux comme un lapin lors de ses premières années au collège. Elle était en quatrième année lorsqu'il y était entré, et il paraissait si propre sur lui, si attentif à son apparence et à ses manières, qu'elle avait instantanément décidé qu'il serait sa cible principale.

Et puis les années avaient passé. Et Cissy l'avait épousé. Bellatrix avait été incapable de cacher sa déception et son écœurement lors de la cérémonie. Sa sœur méritait tellement mieux que cela… Malefoy semblait convaincu que le fait d'avoir intégré les rangs des Mangemorts tout en conservant sa place au Ministère faisait de lui un atout hors pair pour la cause. Mais Bellatrix continuait à mépriser son apparence de jeune premier, ses vêtements impeccables, ses chaussures parfaitement cirées. Un Mangemort digne de ce nom ne devait pas avoir peur de se salir les mains, or elle ne se souvenait pas d'avoir déjà vu Lucius revenir d'un combat dépeigné.

Lorsque Drago était né, elle s'était mise à nourrir de nouveaux espoirs. Il avait le patrimoine génétique de Lucius, bien sûr, mais il avait du sang Black. C'était l'essentiel. La famille Black n'avait connu que peu de dissidents, la plupart de ses membres avaient honoré la devise « Toujours Pur », et elle espérait bien que le petit Drago en ferait autant. Il partait gagnant après tout, avec son nom d'étoile comme le voulait la tradition chez les Black.

Elle alluma la bougie de la dernière citrouille à éclairer dans le manoir Malefoy. Narcissa avait accepté qu'elle se livre à ses décorations, tant qu'elle ne faisait pas trop de bruit et ne réveillait pas Drago. Bellatrix soupira. Le môme avait plus d'un an, bon sang de bois ! À cet âge-là, les siestes c'était terminé non ? Elle n'avait pas un souvenir très prégnant de l'enfance de ses deux sœurs, et c'étaient les derniers bébés qu'elle avait côtoyés de toute sa vie.

— Ça ne fait pas un peu beaucoup ? demanda Narcissa en entrant dans le salon.

Bellatrix regard autour d'elle avec un grand sourire. Des citrouilles ornaient chaque rebord de fenêtre du salon, des toiles d'araignées pendaient du plafond et de fausses chauves-souris voletaient dans la pièce, en poussant des cris stridents.

— Absolument pas, c'est tout juste suffisant, petite sœur. Je ne fais jamais les choses à moitié pour mon cher neveu.

— Bella, Drago n'a que seize mois tu sais, il ne se souviendra pas de tout ça.

Bellatrix se renfrogna. Sa sœur était devenue d'un rabat-joie depuis qu'elle avait eu son gosse… Heureusement qu'Andromeda n'était plus là, à elles deux elles auraient formé un groupe des « mamans adultes » et lui auraient probablement fait sentir à quel point elles la plaignaient de ne pas être mère, tant c'était merveilleux, extraordinaire… Bellatrix retint une grimace dégoûtée à l'idée de ces inepties. Jamais elle ne serait mère, elle avait des choses bien plus grandes à accomplir que pondre des enfants pour son mari. Rodolphus n'aurait qu'à aller engrosser une idiote des Vingt-Huit Sacrés, s'il en avait tant envie, mais qu'il ne compte pas sur elle pour ça.

— Il n'est jamais trop tôt pour voir ce qu'il a dans le ventre, grommela-t-elle.

Narcissa écarquilla les yeux.

— Il est hors de question que tu t'amuses à le terroriser comme tu le faisais avec les élèves de Poudlard ! C'est mon fils Bella, pas une de tes cibles habituelles ! Que tu t'amuses à décorer la maison, que tu lui montres tes citrouilles éclairées, oui. Que tu le traumatises avec tes lubies, non.

Bellatrix plissa les yeux et toisa sa petite sœur.

— Donc, si j'ai bien compris, tu comptes en faire une mauviette comme ton mari ?

— Lucius n'est pas…

— Blablabla, Lucius n'est pas une mauviette, Lucius est un bon père, Lucius nous protège… singea Bellatrix en prenant une voix aiguë ridicule. On le saura.

— Tu es d'une immaturité, Bella…

Bellatrix éclata de rire. C'était la nouvelle marotte de Cissy, lui faire la leçon comme si elle était l'aînée, comme si avoir un môme lui avait d'un seul coup donné la sagesse nécessaire pour dire aux autres quoi faire et comment se comporter.

— Cissy, tu aurais vu ton imbécile de mari à Poudlard, tu saurais qu'il y a de quoi s'en faire pour Drago ! Je n'ai jamais vu un Serpentard aussi peureux que lui, alors crois-moi, il n'est pas trop tôt pour endurcir votre fils, il a du sang Black mais il a aussi du sang Malefoy, mieux vaut prévenir que guérir.

— Nous étions tous des enfants à Poudlard, Bellatrix ! s'exclama Narcissa. Il n'y a rien d'anormal quand on est enfant à avoir peur du noir, ou des serpents, ou des chauves-souris ou…

— Oh pitié, Lucius était le plus trouillard des première année, et il n'a jamais changé. Même quand il a été nommé préfet, je suis sûre qu'il n'osait pas faire ses rondes le soir s'il n'y avait pas assez de lumière !

Narcissa ne broncha pas, elle semblait réfléchir. Sa voix était glaciale lorsqu'elle rétorqua :

— Tu sais quoi, Bella ? Tout ce que tu reproches à Lucius, que tu voudrais aussi pouvoir reprocher à Drago… C'est pathétique, parce que tu ne fais ça que par jalousie.

— Moi ? Jalouse de ta Vélane de mari ? s'étrangla Bellatrix avec un rire moqueur.

— Tu ne lui as jamais pardonné d'avoir été marqué avant toi. D'avoir intégré les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres avant toi, alors que tu es plus vieille. Ça te ronge depuis des années, parce que tu ne l'en as jamais pensé digne.

Bellatrix se sentit pâlir. Elle sentit les couleurs déserter ses joues, le sang refluer pour venir faire bouillir son cœur. Narcissa avait visé si juste que c'en était douloureux. Ses mains tremblaient, et le haussement de sourcil de sa sœur lui indiqua qu'elle s'en était aperçue.

— Il y a longtemps que tu ne me fais plus peur, Bellatrix, soupire Narcissa. Tu peux te déguiser, faire voler des chauves-souris, faire danser des ombres chinoises effrayantes sur les murs… Si ça t'amuse, tant mieux. Mais c'est bien tout ce que tu peux faire.

Elle ignorait de quoi elle parlait. Elle ignorait la lutte intérieure que menait Bellatrix pour ne pas se saisir de sa baguette et lui faire regretter son insolence. Ses bras étaient agités de tremblements compulsifs et elle dut crisper ses mains sur le tissu de sa robe pour se contenir. Elle avait toujours eu ces accès de colère, aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne. Cette sensation d'être submergée par la haine et l'envie de détruire. Au fil des années, elle avait appris à les sentir venir, à les réfréner quand c'était nécessaire, à leur laisser libre cours lorsqu'elle le pouvait.

Sa sœur était probablement convaincue qu'elle était guérie, puisqu'il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle ne s'était plus laissé aller devant elle. Mais à cet instant, le feu de la haine, de la jalousie, de la frustration qui brûlait en elle était plus que difficile à contenir…

Soudain, elle sentit comme une vague glacée l'envahir, lui coupant le souffle. Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous elle, et elle s'écroula sur le tapis d'Orient, prise de spasmes. Son bras la brûle, la glace, elle ne sait pas, mais la douleur est telle qu'elle sent une envie de vomir monter.

— Bella ! s'exclama Narcissa en se précipitant vers elle.

— La Marque…

Aussitôt, sa sœur saisit le tissu de sa manche et la retroussa, dévoilant l'avant-bras orné du magnifique symbole. Bellatrix poussa un cri étranglé en posant son regard dessus. Il était si pâle qu'il se confondait presque avec sa peau blanche.

— Non… souffla-t-elle. Non, non, non !

Elle se mit à frotter compulsivement sa peau, comme pour raviver les couleurs du motif, elle frotta et serait allée jusqu'au sang si Narcissa ne lui avait pas saisi les mains avec autorité. A cet instant, le bruit familier du transplanage retentit à l'extérieur du manoir, et quelques instants plus tard Lucius déboula dans le salon, un air de panique pure sur le visage.

— Il est… il a… disparu ! Narcissa… Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est tombé… acheva-t-il dans un murmure rauque.

Bellatrix sentit une haine sans pareil l'envahir lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que ce n'était pas du chagrin qu'elle lisait sur le visage de son beau-frère. C'était de la stupeur. Et du soulagement. Du _soulagement_.

Elle se releva d'un bond et se jeta sur lui en hurlant de rage. Narcissa eut juste le temps de la saisir par les cheveux, et la douleur la stoppa dans son élan. Elle se laissa retomber au sol, une nouvelle émotion se faisant un chemin jusqu'à son cœur, une émotion qu'elle n'avait jusque-là jamais éprouvée. De la détresse. Du désespoir. Même lorsqu'elle avait épousé Rodolphus, renonçant à sa liberté, ce n'était pas si fort.

Un cri de bête blessée retentit, et elle ne comprit pas tout de suite qu'il venait d'elle. Recroquevillée sur le sol, ses ongles griffant le plancher, elle hurla tout ce qu'elle pouvait, jusqu'à avoir l'impression que ses cordes vocales se fendaient. Au loin lui parvinrent d'autres pleurs, et elle devina qu'il s'agissait du petit Drago, qu'elle avait dû réveiller.

Narcissa s'éclipsa du salon, la laissant seule avec Lucius.

— Je te hais… gronda Bellatrix, ignorant la douleur de sa gorge. Je te hais, si tu savais…

— Je ne pouvais rien faire, Bellatrix, il ne voulait pas d'escorte.

— Ferme-la ! hurla-t-elle en se relevant, le regard brouillé de larmes. Lâche ! Traitre ! Traitre à ton sang ! Tu ne lui as jamais été loyal comme je l'ai été ! Tu l'aurais poignardé dans le dos si tu l'avais pu !

— Non, tu te trompes…

— Tu as raison, tu n'as pas assez de courage pour ça ! Tu aurais fui ? Comme Regulus ?

Lucius baissa les yeux mais ne répondit pas. Bellatrix poussa un nouveau cri de rage et se rua hors du salon. Elle traversa le couloir en courant, ouvrit la porte de la demeure d'un coup de baguette, faisant à moitié exploser le chambranle, et sortit dans le parc.

— _Morsmordre_ ! hurla-t-elle à pleins poumons.

La Marque jaillit de sa baguette et son enivrant éclat vert illumina la façade du manoir et les buissons taillés. Bellatrix se retourna vers la porte d'entrée, dans le cadre de laquelle se tenait sa sœur, Drago dans les bras. L'enfant pleurait à chaudes larmes, le regard fixé sur le symbole qui dansait dans le ciel. Et l'expression que Bellatrix lisait sur le visage de Narcissa ne pouvait prêter à aucune confusion.

La peur.

Elle aurait dû se réjouir. Être satisfaite d'inspirer la crainte à sa sœur, d'éprouver la force morale de son neveu. Mais elle se sentait vide, anéantie. Invoquer la Marque des Ténèbres l'avait vidée de ses forces. Elle jeta un nouveau regard sur son bras, et la vision du tatouage diaphane acheva de la dévaster.

Elle se laissa tomber sur le sol, ignorant la morsure des graviers contre ses jambes, ignorant le froid qui s'insinuait à travers sa robe. C'était fini. Il était tombé. Il avait été vaincu.

Elle n'était plus rien.

* * *

**Note de fin**** : ****J'ai l'impression d'avoir rendu Bellatrix bien trop humaine par rapport à ce qu'on a dans les livres, et en même temps complètement folle furieuse, insensée... Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi penser de ce que j'en ai fait...**

**En vrai, je n'en suis pas complètement mécontente, parce que c'est comme Luna ou tout autre personnage à première vue un peu caricatural dans HP : elle ne se résume pas à ce qu'on a par le prisme de Harry. Elle n'est pas en permanence à se comporter comme une cinglée assoiffée de sang, je pense que ça se déclenche surtout après Azkaban. Après tout, lors de son procès dans la Pensine de Dumbledore, elle est assez posée, froide, elle n'a pas du tout l'air d'une démente.**

**Bref, vous me direz s'il vous prend l'envie de commenter :) Merci d'avoir lu !  
**


End file.
